narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenshin Takano
Kenshin Takano is a shinobi of Kumogakure's Takano clan. Background Kenshin enetered a few month late into the Academy, but he still was boastful about his abilities (which were not so great, by the way). At some point Shiruvu Omaki beat him to a pulp. Sometime when he was little, his mother died. After that, he and his father would constantly fight each other physically and verbally. They received complaints from the neighbors but they never heeded the warnings. Personality Kenshin is a stuck up and conceited person who boasts about his abilities, even though they aren't really as good as he makes them sound. He is usually seen with a haughty smile on his face. When fighting, Kenshin doesnt plan, he does. He likes to call himself a "doer". He is very brash and often ends up getting injured or beaten as a result. Kenshin often argues with his father, Kazuko Takano, at the dinnertable. The reasons they argue is unknown, however, it is shown that Kenshin and Kazuko fight each otherz even in the presence of the twins, Kurumi and Karin Takano. Over the years, Kenshin had become more humble and worked out friendships with Arashi Shishido, Izumi Shibata, and many otherals. However, he still bickers with his father and still is Sylvi' minor rival. Appearance Kenshin is a shinobi of average height with dark blonde hair and steel gray eyes. His complexion is tanned. His arms are often covered with bruises. In Part 1, Kenshin wore a blue shirt with a silver chest guard. He wears gray pants and black boots and his forehead protector is around his forehead. He wears a shuriken holster around his leg along with two ninja pouches. In Part 2, Kenshin wears a black shirt with the left sleeve cut short. He also wears black pants and boots. He carries a tanto on his back and well as a few Fire Scrolls in his pouches. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kenshin donnes the standard attire for a Kumogakure shinobi as well as the Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector. Two years after the war, Kenshin wears a jacket with the kanji for fire on the back over a navy blue jacket with gray pants and black boots. Several years later, Kenshin wears a long sleeved shirt with a red sash and a knife attached to either sleeve. He also wears a shuriken around his neck and he still keeps his tanto. Abilities Kenshin says he favors the "solo style" of fighting. He likes using Fire Release techniques and simple ninja weapons such as kunai, shuriken, and senbon (and later a tanto). Despite his solo style, he later learns to cooperate with Arashi and Izumo, and later the rest of Kumo 14. Physical and Chakra Prowess Kenshin has been shown to be strong with an efficient chakra supply. He was not seen using much ninjutsu throughout the series, so his chakra is usually the highest of Kumo 14 after a fight. He got alot of muscle when fighting with father at home when they got angry at each other, which admittedly is all the time. Taijutsu Kenshin was mostly seen using simply but swift and strong taijutsu. His teachers stated Kenshin was "fast and strong" when fighting with taijutsu. Because he relies on physical techniques, Kenshin always has a full supply of chakra if he needs to revert to ninjutsu Bukijutsu Kenshin is able to use a tanto as a weapon in Part 2 Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kenshin's natrual affinity is fire. Because his chakra supply is high, he can do complicated moves that take up alot of chakra. Despite this, he still prefers taijutsu in order not to burn his house down when fighting his father. Part 1 Part 2 Epilogue Trivia